


Sinful Trinity

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Water makes Alpha confess his feelings for Omega, things escalate with something Water suggests.(Also pay no mind to my mistakes, I forgot to spell check but I will try to fix all that I can!)





	Sinful Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I got spur of the moment. Hope it isn't too weird. Enjoy!

Water was pushed up against the wall quickly, a larger and hulking form pressing its body to his as a sharp-toothed mouth edged downwards to bite onto his neck. A sharp whimper came from the short bassist, who screwed his eyes shut as he felt his tongue ghost over his hot skin.

 

“A-Alpha! Not here! We are going to be seen!”

 

The bigger ghoul grunted, pulling away. His hands continued to hold the sides of his bandmate. A slight look of irritation came across his face. “Who the fuck cares, man? Come on,” he complained. “I don't want to go back to the bus…”

 

To his dismay, when he leaned forward again, Water pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him away to slip his lithe body out from the space between Alpha and the wall. “Why not? It's more private there...it would be different if we were staying at a hotel.” he pouted in return, crossing his arms. “ _Come on._ I'm pretty sure nobody is on the bus right now. We could seriously get caught here. I don't want to be seen….in the act.”

 

Alpha shook his head, staying firmly planted in his spot as he averted the smaller man’s gaze, pushing his mask back into its place on his face. Water watched his movements, a switch clicking on in his head at the sudden realization. He felt slightly annoyed, he had to admit. “Dude, come _on._ ”

 

“What??”

 

“Omega is on the bus, isn't he? That's why you are being so pushy about doing it _here_ instead _.”_

 

Alpha glared at Water, shaking his head stubbornly. “N-no, that is not it and you know it!” Alpha hissed angrily.“Don't start with this, damnit!”

 

Water growled at the bigger ghoul, stamping his foot. “You liar! Don’t get pissy with me! That's _exactly_ what it is! What did you just say to me a second ago? ‘who the fuck cares?’ Why doesn't that apply now?” Water paused, straightening up and sighing. Alpha could almost imagine the pink tinge to his cheeks with such an outburst. “Why don't you just tell Omega how you feel about him...maybe it would be good. It won't be so bad if you do!”

 

Alpha knew he was right. And he was angry _because_ he knew Water was right. “Why does it matter? Come on. _Please_ , Water. We can at least find a dressing room, and-”

 

He stopped as the shorter ghoul stormed past him, making his way towards the rear exit to the theater they'd just performed at. “Hej-! Where are you going?” Alpha shouted, turning and walking after him.

 

Water pushed the doors open, making his way to the parked tour bus at the very edge of the now empty parking lot. Alpha was currently sprinting to keep up, yelling after him that he was sorry. But to no avail, Water kept going. Wrenching open the door on the bus and boarding. Alpha hesitated before following after, hopping up the steps only to be met with Water speaking to Omega.

 

The aether ghoul was seated on one of the U-shaped couches at the back lounge of the bus, watching the television. _The Wolf Man_ with Lon Chaney, to be exact. His brows furrowed as he listened to Water speak, large blue eyes flicking to the man behind him. Alpha’s ears rang as he stared back, unsure of what to say. Water’s words were muffled to him.

 

When he finished, Water removed his mask and turned to give the fire ghoul an expectant look. A serious look, powder blue eyes stern and face blank as he looked at him. Omega did much of the same.

 

“What?” Alpha choked out after a brief pause.

 

Water motioned towards Quintessence. “Tell him.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell him, or I will. I won't deal with this anymore, Alpha. It's ridiculous.”

 

“N-no!”

 

Omega stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Water turned and looked at him before flicking his eyes back to Alpha. “Now.”

 

Alpha growled, scrubbing both hands over his eyes. Smearing the black paint smudged around them. “I have a stupid thing for you, Omega! Alright! Are you happy now?”

 

Omega seemed taken aback, putting a hand on his chest. “I did not see _that_ coming.” he said sarcastically, causing him and the little bassist to giggle in unison. Alpha growled, snorting. Black plumes of dark smoke came from each of his nostrils ad he did.

 

Water smiled as if he were proud of himself, raising his eyebrows at alpha. “See? That wasn't hard.”

 

“Alpha, why would you let something like that get in the way of you two's...business? Are you uncomfortable around me because of it?” Omega asked, a genuinely concerned question.

 

Fire sighed, looking to Water for help. When he didn't receive any, he grunted and nodded. “You don't make me _uncomfortable_ , I just...I like you and I guess it feels weird to do things when I know you're around. I don't know. It's stupid and complicated and I don't know how to explain it.” he hid his face in his hands. He'd taken his mask off when he'd entered the bus, not seeing a use for it. Though now, wished he still had it firmly in place on his flushed face.

 

Omega put a large hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “It's not stupid. And I'm here to tell you that I don't mind, Alpha. And if you like me, why didn't you tell me earlier?” he inquired, a mischievous smile making its way to his face. “Man, we've been friends for so long. We need to tell each other these things!”

 

Alpha rubbed his upper arm. “I-I know. I'm sorry.” he smiled sheepishly.

 

Water sauntered over to him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist as he looked up at Alpha with those large, innocent eyes of his. “Now maybe we could try _again._ And you know what? I bet Omega would be more than happy to watch.” Water said, moving his arms to tap his chin in thought with a finger. “It could be a punishment for yelling at me. Or for almost getting us caught in the venue.”

 

Alpha felt his body go numb. Did he really just suggest that? When Alpha responded by staring down at Water with wide eyes, the little ghoul turned to Omega. Quintessence shrugged, lounging back lazily on the couch, legs spread open comfortably. “Oh, I am not complaining. I wouldn't mind one bit. After all, ...it did seem like you were being a dick. I beginning to think maybe you deserve it, Fire.” a devious smile crept it's way up his face.

 

Alpha knew his face was likely tomato-red at this point, but he was at a loss for words. No noise came from him, even as Water tugged the sash around his waist off and discarded it. He only watched, his breathing quickening. “I-I..”

 

Water sank to his knees, looking up at Alpha with a submissive look. “Yes?” he said softly, running his hands up and down Alpha’s clothed thighs. The fire ghoul closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, still unsure of what to say. “Are y-you sure this is alright…? With him watching…?” he whispered to the smaller ghoul.

 

Water nodded, leaning forward to kiss a line down Alpha’s clothed stomach, down to the area Alpha was almost hoping he'd avoid. The bigger ghoul sighed, putting a hand on Water’s head as he finally unzipped his pants. He felt goosebumps run along his arms, knowing Omega’s dark gaze was settled upon them. He shivered, feeling Water’s mouth envelop his clothed, still soft member. He pressed kisses along his length, the feeling of the fabric from his boxers rubbing against him adding to the feeling.

 

“Omega. How do you suppose I punish him?” Water purred, suddenly and roughly grabbing his concealed junk with a tight grasp. Alpha’s breathing hitched, sucking in hard as his back arched in pain. He groaned, biting the inside of his cheek hard.

 

Omega watched momentarily, chuckling at his elemental brother. “Give him what he wants.”

 

Happily obliging, Water reached into the boxers and pulled Alpha’s cock out. It was beginning to harden, twitching under Water’s touch and Omega’s gaze. It throbbed almost painfully after the rough grip the bassist had inflicted. Water wasted no time, holding the heavy length in one hand as he dragged his tongue over the side. He popped the head into his mouth, sucking softly as his hand began to massage the rest, working to get him at full mast.

 

Alpha let out a choked moan, biting down on one of fingers as he watched the little bassist work on him and bob his head. He felt the goosebumps move to his back, across his shoulders and he shivered. It wouldn't be this bad if Omega wasn't being a voyeur, it made Alpha feel….weird. Not in a bad way, but in one he couldn't quite explain. He _wanted_ him to watch, but was still timid.

 

“Now don't give him what he wants.”

 

Alpha moaned sadly when Water’s warm, soft mouth left his now hardened cock, a trail of saliva leading from the head to his lips. He turned back to Omega, giving a grin as he waited for instructions. He seemed _quite_ eager to punish Alpha for the way he was acting.

 

Omega shifted, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he did. Getting a little _hot_ it seemed. “Hmm. Tease him. Make him beg.” he said in a hushed voice.

 

Water complied. His hands stroked the area around Alpha’s thick arousal, placing small kisses along the head and down the underside. Gods, he knew _exactly_ what got him going, knew exactly what to do to make Alpha melt.

 

“Water…” he groaned, putting a hand on his head as the little ghoul began to fill his mouth once more. Though as soon as his palm touched his head, Water jerked back, flicking the tip of his cock sharply with a finger. “No touching.” he growled, moving to roughly bite the inside of the fire ghoul’s exposed upper thigh. He yelped, body flinching back at the feeling. It hurt. He'd bit down hard. 

 

Water spit into his hand and made a small O with it, dipping it over Alpha’s cock and stroking slowly. When the bigger ghoul whimpered and rocked his hips, the comfort of his warm hand left abruptly. “Hush.”

 

The fire ghoul was slowly growing inpatient. “Can I at least sit down?” Alpha growled, a hand rubbing his face to keep himself under control. Keeping himself from shoving his cock down Water’s throat from his teasing movements.

 

Water side eyed Omega before nodding. When Alpha got himself situated next to the guitarist on the sofa, he spread his legs open to allow Water in between. He grabbed Alpha’s rock-hard erection. Deep red, throbbing as it craved his attentions. Water kept firm eye contact, dragging his tongue up the side of his cock slowly. He spit on it again, biting his lip as his hand began to pump once more. “Alpha~” he moaned teasingly, watching as the bigger ghoul’s hands lay at his sides, balled into tight fists to keep himself from touching the bassist. “Don't come,”

 

Alpha almost snapped at him, telling him it was pretty fucking hard to keep himself from doing so when he felt a large hand ghost under his shirt. He felt the cold ring cuffs against his hot, sweaty skin, fingernails dragging over his torso before pausing and flicking over one of his nipples.  He turned his head, letting out a soft moan as Omega enveloped his mouth with his own, shoving his tongue past his lips. His fingers twisted the bud roughly _,_ Omega humming in satisfaction at the pained moan that came from the now submissive man.

 

His lips parted from Omega’s as he cried out and arched his back, feeling Water roughly harshly pressing his tongue to the head of his dripping cock. His lips wrapped around the top, sucking hard before dragging his teeth over the area. He was becoming extremely sensitive to his touch, wanting him to just push him over the edge already. But he knew Omega wouldn't allow it.

 

Omega turned his attention to the kneeling bassist and put a soft hand to his face, stopping his movements abruptly. “You can stop now. I have an idea.” he said, slipping a thumb past Water’s lips. The little ghoul eagerly sucked it in, kissing the pad before shuffling back. Omega moved in front of Alpha and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up and pinning him to the floor on his back. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Alpha’s pants, tearing them away just as Water began to unbutton Alpha’s jacket, Alpha’s head between the small bassist’s legs.

 

“I think we can agree that you haven't been a very good boy, Alpha.” Omega commented with a dark chuckle. He ran his fingertips up Alpha’s straining cock before swatting it with his hand. Alpha arched his back up hard, wailing Quintessence’s name.  Water smirked, opening the front of his jacket and dipping down to kiss the small trail of tawny hair that led to his painful erection. Alpha felt his crotch graze the side of his head, feeling how hard he was without even being touched. Yet.

 

“Not at all. I think we can fix that though.” Water hummed, his kisses moving up to his chest before biting down on one of his nipples. Alpha cried out again, hips rolling forward subconsciously. “Calm down, my sweet boy. You’ll get what you need soon.” Water said in a comforting tone of voice, sitting back to stroke his face as Omega slipped two of his fingers into Alpha’s mouth. His other hand moved down, fooling around with the base of his cock as the fire ghoul whimpered around his fingers.

 

When they were properly saturated in his saliva, Omega adjusted Alpha’s lower body as his fingers began to push past his entrance, shoving the digits in roughly. Alpha arched his back, gasping loudly. His fingers were thick and no amount of lubrication would have made the pain lessen, especially with the hard way he suddenly thrusted them. But he liked it, he was a sucker for pain and Water knew it, Omega must have surely known about it by now.

 

Water allowed him to bite down on one of his fingers as Omega kept up the consistent pace, rolling and flicking and arching his digits inside of him. Alpha’s moans came from behind clenched teeth, feeling himself twitch at the dull throbbing burn from the sudden entry. Omega scissored his fingers, stretching him open as he watched the smaller ghoul’s face closely.

 

He sighed heavily, whining pathetically as Omega slowed, eventually pulling his hand away. His hand came down on his cock again, swatting the tip. Alpha snarled, hips bucking upwards into his touch. He didn't speak, afraid he wouldn't be granted what he wanted so badly at this point. He wondered what else they were gonna do to him. Maybe he'd get to take Water while Omega watched, or they both would, the options were endless and he wondered which sinful fantasy would come true.

 

“Alpha?” Water’s voice broke through his thoughts.

 

Alpha’s large, crystal blue eyes looked up at the ghoul. “Huh?"

 

Water grinned. “I said, how would you feel about Omega being inside you?”

 

Alpha felt his stomach flop. “W-What?”

 

“If I fuck you. You know.” Omega said, a thumb caressing the underside of his twitching cock. It was an interesting thought, Alpha had bottomed before but only a few times in the past. He wasn't used to it, but the feeling was always so delicious to him. He began to crave the thought of Omega’s cock inside of him, and he wiggled his hips.

 

“Please?”

 

A smirk found its way to Quintessence’s lips. “Please what, my dear?” he said. Water ran his hands over Alpha’s broad chest, pinching and rubbing the palm of his hands over his nipples.

 

“Please fuck me, Master Omega.” He said softly, eyes flicking back and forth from the two ghouls.

Pursing his lips, Omega hummed. He didn't seem satisfied with the answer. “I think it will take a little more than that, sweetheart.” he said, hoisting Fire’s lower body up, holding him as a hand came up, swatting his ass harshly before digging his nails into the flesh. Alpha whimpered, crying out loudly. “Omega! Please, fuck me, please! No more teasing, I'll be good, I promise!” he wailed, beginning to mumble incoherently as he watched the other unbutton his own pants. Omega finally looked pleased with his weak response.  

 

Omega leaned forward, mumbling something to Water, whom moved away momentarily and returned with a black bottle. Alpha’s heart throbbed, knowing what was likely to come.

 

Omega obtained a condom from his wallet, pushing his pants over his hips to reveal himseld. He rolled the condom on before spreading the cold gel over Alpha’s skin, and his length. Omega applied some to his own cock as well.

 

Alpha couldn't stop staring. Omega was _huge_ , and it made him even more hungry to feel him from the inside. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted him to fuck him into oblivion.

 

His breathing sped up, a crescendo-like moan rising from his throat as Omega began to fill his entrance, his sounds morphed into a pained yell as Omega thrusted hard, fully inside and buried all the way. Alpha squirmed, Water holding his head in his lap and stroking his hair as he watched Omega began to give the submissive ghoul what he wanted, fucking him hard and fast without any chance of slowing down. Water grinned down at Fire, whispering sweet things to his ghoul as he kissed his forehead.

 

“You're doing so good. You're such a good boy, taking his cock so nicely like this.” His words made Alpha moan, wrapping his legs around Omega’s thick waist and pulling him close as he immediately began to hit his sweet spot, precome already oozing from the tip of his dick to his toned stomach. His hands knotted into the bassist’s clothing as the other paused stroking his hair. Water reached out, cupping a hand around Fire’s cock and pumping slowly. “Don't come. Be a good boy and don't come.” he instructed, lightly grazing his soft fingertips over his hot, flushed face as he released his grip on his cock to toy with his nipples again.

 

But Alpha couldn't hold it in. Before he knew it, he was coming hard _,_ his whole body seizing and tensing as his orgasm came suddenly. He's never come so quickly before; Omega had completely pushed him over the edge and beyond. Thick strands of hot seed hit his chest, and even some parts of his neck. The feeling felt empty though, wishing Water’s hand was still on his cock. He was solely coming just from the feeling of Omega thrusting into him and though it was so sinfully good, it was a heavy feeling that would have been made better if the bassist was still touching him.

 

Omega slowed his hips to a stop, grinding them against Alpha’s ass as he forcefully pushed his legs open. “You came when Water told you not to.” he said in a deathly quiet voice.

 

Alpha swallowed, watching as his own length began to soften a bit after such an intense orgasm. He looked up, staring at Water’s blank face. “Water, m-master, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it,” he said softly. Water said nothing, taking his hands away from his chest. A bit of his come had landed on his hand, and he lifted it to inspect it.

 

“That was beautiful, but you disobeyed.” His voice was dark, making Alpha’s chest and cheeks heat up. He felt Omega draw out to the head, thrusting back in hard and hitting the sensitive spot he'd slammed into repeatedly. Alpha gasped, and at the same time, Water slowly lapped the warm liquid furtively from his hand.

 

“I think he should be punished again.” Omega inquired.

 

“As do I. Such a good boy, but he needs to learn to listen. Ask me next time you want to come.”

 

Water scooched back, letting Alpha’s head drop to the floor. He groaned, closing his eyes as he heard the close sound of a zipper.

 

He felt his head being lifted into his lap once more and he turned his head, seeing Water’s hard cock positioned next to his face.

 

“Suck.” was all the bassist said, tugging on his pierced earlobe. When he didn't comply fast enough, Water grabbed his head, forcing his cock into his mouth before looking up at Omega. “Turn him around? Fuck him on his knees.”

 

Omega nodded, pulling himself from his tight heat before guiding him on his hands and knees. Alpha complied, his lips popping off of Water’s erection. A hand continued to pump as he gazed up at Water lovingly, waiting for Omega to continue fucking him. “Water…” he whispered. “Master, you taste _so_ good.”

 

His mouth enveloped his cock once more as Omega thrusted himself back inside quickly. He began to roll his hips hard and deep, making sure he hit every spot inside Alpha that made him squeak with pleasure. Alpha’s tongue played with the head, flicking and swirling around as he stared into the other ghoul’s eyes, making him moan softly, whispering nasty words of endearment to him.

 

Omega dug his fingernails into Alpha’s hips, bringing his hand up and landing a hefty slap across his ass. Alpha yelped, rolling his hips back as his fair skin took on a red hue. He felt his own cock twitch, becoming hard again already.

 

“Omega, are you going to come?” Water purred, pushing Fire down farther onto his cock. Omega grunted, giving another swat to the submissive ghoul’s ass before nodding. “I can feel it….oh Alpha, you feel so good,” he mumbled, the sound of flesh on flesh elevating. “You're going to make me _and_ Water come. Mmmh,”

 

Alpha wiggled his lower half, pushing his body against Quintessence’s strong force. He felt his own erection twitching and throbbing in the air as he felt his release beginning to build once more. Man, that was quick. He was already so sensitive from the first orgasm.

 

“O-Omega, Water...master, I-I think I'm going to come too,” he whimpered, using a hand to stroke Water’s thick length. “Please, can I come?”

 

Omega shook his head. “No. You'd better fucking hold it.” He growled, biting down on Alpha’s shoulder as his thrusts grew harder. Sweat was beginning to form on both their forms, the exertion almost too much.

 

“Please, please let me!” he whined, voice muffling when his lips once more wrapped around the throbbing length in front of him. Water stroked his hair lovingly, fingers teasing his skin and balling up in the blonde mass as he held on. “No, my love. You're gonna wait this time. Be patient.” He said in a soft voice, his head falling back as he moaned loudly.

 

Omega gripped his skin hard, slamming in as he suddenly came, roaring and riding out the intense orgasm. Prolonging it for as long as he could, grating his hips against Alpha’s skin.

 

“Ah!” Alpha cried out, feeling his cock pulse inside of him. “Omega, Water please!”

 

Though Water shook his head, sitting on his knees and grabbing the sides of his face, beginning to thrust upward into his mouth. His cock pressed roughly into his throat, making Alpha gag.

 

Alpha sobbed around the length, feeling Omega continuously rubbing against him from the inside. He wanted to come so badly, if he held back anymore he knew he'd lose it.

 

Water growled, running a hand through Alpha’s hair as he pleasured him. “Alpha...pet, come for us,” he whispered, gasping and letting his head fall back. He pulled out of his mouth as his own release wracked him like a wave. He held Alpha’s face and his cock, stroking as he watched the niveous liquid drip and run down Alpha’s smooth cheeks.

 

As soon as he was granted permission, Alpha wailed and shoved his hips forward, once again coming without being touched. Though this time it was more intense, and he could have cared less if he'd been stroking himself. He gasped and collapsed onto the floor, muscles in his back and abdomen twitching as Omega pulled out to sit on the floor properly, heaving and breathing hard. Water was the least out of breath, and recovered quickly compared two the two other guitarists sprawled on the floor. He tucked himself away, stretching.

 

“You know, it's getting pretty late. The others will be back soon.” Water inquired, checking the discarded wristwatch on the couch that Air had left behind before the show.

 

Alpha pressed his cheek to the floor, looking up at his ghoul tiredly. “And?”

 

Water crossed his arms. “ _And_ they are going to see _your_ bare ass if you don't get up and get pajamas on. Come on-”

 

Water held out his hand, Alpha taking it and getting up shakily, he draped his arms around the smaller ghoul, Water guiding him out of the room. Before the exited, Alpha looked over his shoulder back at the third ghoul.

 

“Thank you, Omega~” he said in a mock moan. The last thing he seen before the lounge door closed was Omega’s widened blue eyes.

 

Water helped him throw on a tank top and a pair of soft pajama pants before pushing him down onto one of the couches in the front. He flicked on a small fan and laid down next to him, allowing Alpha to wrap his arms around his chubby form to hold him loosely. Water place small kisses atop his head, fingertips dancing down the side of his jaw.

 

“You doing okej?” he asked the bigger ghoul, looking down at him. Alpha yawned, nodding his head as he purred softly. “I feel great,” he responded with a chuckle.

 

Smiling, Water continued his gentle movements.

 

“I told you it wouldn't be so bad.”

  



End file.
